


Keeping Score

by frozencanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Demons, F/M, Fluff, John Constantine Needs A Hug, Magic, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary
Summary: A demon that is messing with Constantine focuses it's attention on Zari. She doesn't take things seriously which annoys John. A happy ending.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 26





	1. Spells Again?!

“No habrá ningún daño hacia a mi, lo que me envies regresara a ti,” John chanted. He was done with the stupid demon tormenting him. He was so done with it. 

“No habrá ningún daño hacia a mi, lo que me envies regresara a ti,” He repeated, the candles around him started to burn out and soon he realised it wasn’t because his spell had worked.

“John, are you casting spells on the Waverider again?” Zari asked before returning to her phone.

“Bollocks! don’t tell Sara will you luv?” John sighed and got up from the cargo crate he was sitting on.

“Why would I tell Sara, is it because last time you cast a spell on the waverider we were in the temporal zone and we almost all died?” Zari asked her full attention back on Constantine.

“Empathise on the almost,” He stared her down, he already had a 2000-year-old demon in his head he wasn’t losing an argument to Dragon Girl. 

“Besides I know what I’m doing I’m John Constantine exorcist, demonologist and master of the dark arts, I could just erase your memory… but If I did that I would be awfully tempted to make you forget about Z-nation and we can’t have that can we?” He clicked his lighter and started re lighting the candles. ‘Constantine 1 Zari 0’ he thought.

“Why are you casting a spell?” She asked.

“Constantine 1 Zari 1” He muttered. He started blowing out the candles there was no chance he could open a pathway to hell with Zari’s current game of 20 questions.

“Oh, so now your keeping score because I definitely have at least 3 points from yesterday!” She said. Helping him blow out candles and turning on some real lights.  
“I think, saving you from a couple hundred bullets back in the 1980’s… Zari 4 Constantine 1,” Zari left the room her attention back on her phone.


	2. Spell Books And Demons

“Why is my room filled with mystical crap,” Zari muttered she picked up one of the ancient books and opened it. 

“John if your trying to send me a message this isn’t the way to do it, you know I can’t read these silly books,” Zari turned to him. Constantine stood there blocking the doorway with his body and his tie even loser around his neck.

“As much as this looks like me luv, it isn’t Demon 1, Zari 9, Constantine 7,” John said. He was screaming curses this morning when his books had gone missing obviously, he went to Zari to see if she had taken them but it had become apparent, she hadn’t. He was uneasy when he thought about a demon messing with Zari, he had no idea what a demon would want with her.

“Your telling me a demon moved your books to my room, shouldn’t it be possessing small children or committing mass murders in places people have never heard of… I don’t believe you,” Zari tried to move the books but they were heavier than she thought and she could barely move them.

“What the hell John,” She questioned. “If you have put a stupid spell on me, I swear to god-,” She stopped when she noticed John trying to move the books it was as if they were glued to the table. Constantine started chanting something Latin or Spanish, Zari didn’t care she was thinking about how a demon could get her more views on social media or even-

“Zari there is a bloody demon messing with us right now and you care about likes?!” Constantine was mad why was a demon messing with her?

“Shut up so I can finish my spell,” He muttered. Zari was taken back she knew he could be rude and passive. But this time it seemed he genuinely wanted to fix this mess, it seemed he cared about her. No Zari he just wants his books back she thought. Then again, he hadn’t tried distastefully flirting with her since the game began. Her thoughts were interrupted by John.

“Ya know luv? I’m far from physic but somethings on you mind, rest assured I’ve got a spot in hell waiting for that demon,” John said leaving the room. Without his books.


	3. Cuddles

“Stupid fucking demon,” Constantine muttered it was dark outside and yet he was roaming the halls again. “Your. Not. Real. Get out of my bloody head!” He said holding his alcohol and stumbling into a chair. “Fuck me, sure why not? it can’t get much worse than this,” He said sitting down. Unaware of Zari standing in the corner.

“You alright?” She questioned. She had seen Constantine drunk before but even then, he still had some control tonight he had just lost it.

“I’m fine luv, go back to bed,” He slurred.

“Your drunk,” She got a glass of water and pried the bottle out of his hand. “Drink,” It wasn’t an option and frankly he was happy to oblige he knew she was right.

“You know I’m trying with that demon you know? But he’s a bastard and nothings working,” He said resting his head on Zari.

“We can sort it out in the morning you need rest,” She said. Holding his head up. “Are you going to be ok to walk?” She questioned.

“Sure, I am luv I’m John Constantine, exorcist-,” He started his eyes barely open.

“Demonologist and master of the dark arts,” She finished for him. “You practice that infront of a mirror or something?” She asked walking with him to his room.

“Only for you pet,” He walked into his room and immediately started taking his clothes off.

“I- oh god- seriously a little warning please,” Zari turned away from him. Holy shit she thought. “Wait are you drinking again?!” She took the bottle off him. Where did you even get this from? She thought.

“Helps me sleep,” He muttered.

“Go to bed John,” She looked at him trying to get him to register what she was saying.

“Can’t nightmares,” He looked back at her only this time she saw him as fragile and broken. 

“Yeah… um I’ll stay with you then… that’s if you want me too?” Zari replied. 

“Sure,” He moved to make space for her. “Jus stay for a little okay?” He rolled over so they were face to face.


	4. Questions With Questions

He had been mindlessly playing with her hair for at least 10 minutes trying to figure out what had happening last night. Zari layed on his chest, almost her entire body was on him but it didn’t feel strange it felt calm. He hadn’t got sleep like that in a long time. 

Zari stirred the smell of cigarettes and alcohol becoming apparent to her. This can’t be good she thought. She originally planned to leave the room without waking John then they would have the awkward conversation but she realised that he was far more awake than she was.

“What the hell?” She asked untangling herself from him.

“Good sleep?” He asked.

“Were you staring at me?” She smirked.

“No luv, there’s just a beautiful girl in my bed and I can’t remember how she got there fill me in will you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You have a bad habit or answering questions with questions,” She replied.

“Demons 2, Zari 10, Constantine 7 yes I was staring at you but I really need to know what happened last night pet,” He said in a serious tone.

“You were drunk, I helped you get into bed, something about demons and that you wanted me to stay,” She said grabbing one of his shirts to wear. He looked at her.

“Yes, I’m wearing this, it’s mine now and you aren’t getting it back,” She said leaving the room.

“Fuck me,” He muttered.


	5. Knock

“I found out how to stop our demon problem,” Constantine said.

“What- ever heard of knocking- god,” Zari scrambled to put on some clothes. She had thought about John all day and the last thing she needed right now was him watching while she was getting changed.

“Relax it’s not like a saw you half naked this morning,” He said lighting his cigarette. 

“What’s your plan?” Zari said folding her arms.

“Cargo room ten minutes, wear white,” He said.


	6. Huh?

The flames grew aggressive around them and Zari held onto John not because of the ritual but because she was scared out of her damn mind. She was sat facing John holding his hands surrounded by salts and candles. All of a sudden, the room turned dark and silent.

“Got it!” Constantine said holding up a jar.

“What the- ew!” Zari said looking at the demon that had somehow been trapped inside of a glass jar.

“Don’t worry,” He said raising his hands opening a portal and throwing the jar in. “He’s gone luv,” He smiled, actually smiled.

“How did you- actually I don’t want to know, thank you!” Zari said throwing her arms around him. It was messy Constantine hated hugs from people. Not Zari. He wanted to hug her back but he didn’t know how does he hold her head? Waist? Too much? Does he want to hold her waist?

“John?” She asked breaking the hug.

“Sure pet,” He replied not having the slightest clue what she was on about. She giggled and put her arms back around his neck.

“I know you weren’t paying attention,” She leaned into him and brushed his lip on hers.

“Iwaslistening,” He said messing up his words as he held her waist. He moved forwards to kiss her but hesitated.

“What?” She questioned.

“I’m not good for you,” He stated.

“I’m travelling though time fighting aliens and Nazis. With an arsonist that writes romantic novels, a billionaire with suit that makes him smaller and Beebo I’m just fine,” Zari said kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish at the start means 'There will be no harm to me, whatever you send me will come back to you' if its wrong please tell me.  
> Well... so i don't even know what this is but i wanted a f/m post. Please stay safe have a good day/ night. Take your medicine :)


End file.
